Implantable cardiac devices are devices that monitor cardiac function and may also provide electrical stimulation to selected chambers of the heart in order to treat disorders of cardiac rhythm. Such cardiac devices include pacemakers, implantable cardioverter/defibrillators, cardiac resynchronization devices, and implantable cardiac monitoring devices. A pacemaker is a cardiac rhythm management device that paces the heart with timed pacing pulses. The term “pacemaker” as used herein, however, should be taken to mean both pacemakers and any device with a pacing functionality, such as an implantable cardioverter/defibrillator with a pacemaker incorporated therein.
The most common condition for which pacemakers are used is the treatment of bradycardia where the intrinsic heart rate is too slow. The two most common causes of ventricular bradycardia are AV block and sick sinus syndrome. Permanent pacing for bradycardia is indicated in patients with symptomatic bradycardia of any type as long as it is likely to be permanent or recurrent and is not associated with a transient condition from which the patient may recover. In chronotropically competent patients (i.e., those patients whose atrial rhythm is responsive to metabolic demand) in need of ventricular pacing, atrial triggered modes such as DDD or VDD are desirable because they allow the pacing to track the physiologically normal atrial rhythm, which causes cardiac output to be responsive to the metabolic needs of the body.
In pacemaker patients who are chronotropically incompetent (e.g., sinus node dysfunction) or in whom atrial tracking modes such as DDD and VDD are contraindicated due to atrial arrhythmias, the heart rate is dictated solely by the pacemaker in the absence of faster intrinsic cardiac activity. That pacing rate is determined by the programmed escape intervals of the pacemaker and is referred to as the lower rate limit or LRL. Pacing the heart at a fixed rate as determined by the LRL setting of the pacemaker, however, does not allow the heart rate to increase with increased metabolic demand. Cardiac output is determined by two factors, the stroke volume and heart rate, with the latter being the primary determinant. Although stroke volume can be increased during exercise (e.g., due to increased venous return and increased myocardial contractility), the resulting increase in cardiac output is usually not sufficient to meet the body's metabolic needs unless the heart rate is also increased. If the heart is paced at a constant rate, severe limitations are imposed upon the patient with respect to lifestyle and activities. It is to overcome these limitations and improve the quality of life of such patients that rate-adaptive pacemakers have been developed. In a rate-adaptive pacemaker, the patient's metabolic demand is estimated with an exertion level sensor such as an accelerometer or minute-ventilation sensor. The sensed exertion level is then mapped to a sensor-indicated rate that becomes the lower rate limit for the pacemaker.
Rate-adaptive pacing is generally considered to be contraindicated for patients with known coronary artery disease (CAD) since the increase in heart rate brought about by rate-adaptive pacing also increases the oxygen demand of the heart. If the heart becomes ischemic due to insufficient blood flow in the face of increased oxygen demand, chest pain (angina pectoris) or triggering of an arrhythmia may result. For the same reasons, atrial tracking ventricular pacing modes may also be contraindicated in certain patients where cardiac ischemia results from atrial tracking pacing at high rates. Some pacemaker patients, however, may have undetected CAD with asymptomatic silent ischemia or may develop CAD subsequent to pacemaker implantation. It would be beneficial if the pacemaker could detect episodes of cardiac ischemia in those patients in order to provide that information to a clinician and/or automatically adjust the operation of the pacemaker.
Patients may also benefit from implantable devices that monitor cardiac function, but do not deliver therapy. These devices monitor cardiac rhythm or other parameters relating to cardiac function such as blood pressure or activity. The information gathered by the implantable device may then be communicated to a clinician for use in evaluating, and when appropriate treating, the patient.